Nino
Nino is a playable character in Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade. She is a 14 year old mage, who later on becomes the mother of Raigh and Lugh in Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Nino has an exceptional talent for magic. Despite being woefully under-trained, Nino is clearly a natural genius at the art. Although illiterate as well, and never having been formally trained; she instead learned by memorizing the incantations which Sonia chanted. Profile Nino's family - her father Juge was a powerful dark mage. her mother Iris, and her older brother Kai - were powerful mages, and Nino had the potential to be one herself. They lived peacefully until they were suddenly visited by Sonia, one of Nergal's minions, who, held Nino hostage and interrogated her family for their secrets about the dragons. Nino's parents and brother were killed, but Nino was spared by Nergal, who, thinking she could be of some use, had Sonia adopt the orphan mage as her daughter. Sonia resented her "daughter" for as long as she has ever been her mother, and Nino found it impossible to bond with the cold Morph. Instead, she became close friends with her step-siblings Lloyd, the White Wolf, and Linus, the Mad Dog. She also became close with her new stepfather, the founder of the Black Fang, Brendan Reed and good friends with The Hurricane, Legault. In a support with Canas, it is revealed that Canas' wife is the sister of Iris (Nino's mother), making Canas Nino's uncle-in-law, and Hugh her cousin. Nino makes her first appearance in Four-Fanged Offense, where she is to meet with Jaffar to give him a new assassination contract. However, Jaffar's last job has taken a toll on him, and he faints through loss of blood. Nino quickly nurses the Assassin to health, as well as tells any character (even Legault) that visits the house, "Go away! There's no one else here!!". When Jaffar wakes up, he finds himself alive and scolds her for not killing him as is the law of the Fang, which makes Nino cry. She is later seen in Battle Before Dawn, where she, along with Jaffar, are to kill the budding Prince Zephiel. However, Sonia instructs Jaffar to kill Nino after the contract has been completed, her patience with the young mage at its end. But Jaffar, finding that he cannot kill Nino, instead protects her. Ursula, a Valkyrie and one of the Four Fangs, arrives and takes up the role of killing both targets. Coincidentally enough, Eliwood, Hector, and the rest of their companions storm the castle and protect Zephiel and Nino. Ursula either dies during the siege or is killed by the morph Limstella soon afterwards. During the battle, Nino can be recruited by Eliwood, Hector, and their companions, and, if she talks to Jaffar before the battle ends, they can recruit him as well. In the bonus Chapter 26x: Night of Farewells, Nino, still baffled by her "mother"'s wish to have her killed, runs away to question Sonia. Just before she and Jaffar arrive, Sonia kills Brendan for his Quintessence. They meet, and Sonia declares her undying hatred of her and confesses that she murdered Nino's parents and brother. In response, Nino, along with Eliwood and company, fight the morph who is trying to kill them. Nino at first does not want to fight. If Nino talks to Sonia, Nino realizes that Sonia is a morph, and decides to fight back. After the battle, Nino receives a pendant from her step-uncle Jan which contains a portrait of her murdered family. Within the pendant, Nino finds a bloodstain from her true mother, when Sonia killed her. Nino travels along with her new companions for the rest of their journey, showing deep regret for having to kill her remaining stepbrother in Cog of Destiny, and later on for having to kill their morph forms along with Brendan's. At the end of their journey, Nino settles down in Pherae or marries Erk or Jaffar (depending on whom she has an A-support with). Nino goes on to become the mother of Lugh and Raigh. It is unknown what happened to her during the events of Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. Her epilogue with Jaffar states that she disappears looking for Jaffar after bounty hunters came searching for him. This may imply that she is still searching for him, that she found him and is hiding with him, or that she found him, and the two were killed together. Alternatively, if she marries Erk, the epilogue states that bounty hunters came looking for her instead. Also, in order to protect her newfound family, she disappeared. In both cases, Raigh and Lugh are from an orphanage by the time of The Binding Blade. Lugh is a Mage and Raigh is a Shaman. Lugh inherits his mother's talents and stays at the orphanage until the start of The Binding Blade, whereas Raigh leaves the orphanage to see the world and study elder magic. Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Characters in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening SpotPass Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits